Talk:WataMote Chapter 144/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181025002111/@comment-181.58.60.140-20181027022618
"I noticed in a previous Chapter that sometimes Tomoko or Uchi would say "That Girl" or something like that, and the furigana would give the name of the person like "Tomoko." I think this is just a way for the artist to make sure the reader knows who the person is talking about." For one side, I've read manga during years and only until now I realized that furigana is how is named those little characters, I feel like a stupid. On the other hand, it's strange that translators had used the furigana instead of kanji for the translation, everyone who have read the manga of Watamote know that for "homeroom teacher", it's referring to Ogino, I suppose I'm not this intelligent like to understand why they did it. "As for the use of honorifics, generally the Japanese use them save in very intimate relationships. For example, you famously hear Tomoko's Mom--"has it goin' on!"--in the anime shout "TOMOKO, gohan" as in "Tomoko! Dinner!" So Moms can call kids by their first names. Tomoko does not really have a nickname for Yū, but she calls her "Yū-chan." This is a close friendship. It is more common in manga-land. Yū calls her by a nickname without an honorific because Tomoko seems comfortable with it." I'm conscious about importance of honorifics in Japanese language, and it's ironic, when Tomoko and Yuu met one each other by first time, to Tomoko didn't like the "Mokocchi" , but in chapter 91, she got upset at Komiyama, given that only Yuu's allowed to call her by "Mokocchi". In a quite familiar affair, Yoshida used to call Tomoki by "kid", but she knew his name, she decided to call him by "Tomo", without honorifics, althoutgh I suppose it's I must expect from a delinquent, lol. "Tomoko's acceptance of a nickname from Hina and her use of one for Hina suggests to others a very close friendship. Some might find that a bit "much." I do not know; the last time I tried to hang out with teenage Japanese girls they threw rocks at me." Rather, Hina did it for teasing Tomoko after she accidentally shot out the "Nemo", after all, "it's kind if too cute a nickname for you". I digress your digress, no offense, when it's true that Nemo and Kuro know one each other from 1st year, interaction between both them before 3rd year were the morning greetings, one few more relevant exchange of words and the remarkable "I hate that kind of anime". In the case of Yuri, Tomoko began to relating at her during and after 2nd year trip, clearly so many less long than Nemo, but instead, Tomoko interacted more with her, like in the lunches with Yuri and Mako, it's also noticed that Yuri agreed with Tomoko at imagining Yoshida wearing Hakama, and it was in the Valentine's day where their relationship rose to next level. Even although Tomoko realized during the meeting of Yuri and Mako with Yuu that she never had called Yuri by her name, she thought that it'd be kind of weird Tamura-san after so much time, but this don't mean Tomoko doesn't see Yuri like a close friend, it was Tomoko who noticed how Yuri was trembling at the Kowaritch encounter, and although he failed in her try, she told to Yuri to sing to protecting her; when Nemo went back with Akane and others, and Yoshida gathered again with delinquent gang, Tomoko told Yuri that she hadn't to forcing herself, while the comments by part of Tomoko anen't always clever, she puts her effort for understanding and caring for Yuri, like in the "Goth" manga incident for example, and I'm beginning to suspect that the reason that Tomoko called Mako by "Mako-san" was because she was training for gathering the courage of calling Yuri by her name. “Now is Tomoko actually pissed off that Yuri publicly called her "Tomoko?" I think she was lashing out a bit though it does seem to surprise her. I think Tomoko may have been concerned with how she appears to people like Katō whom she considered really unapproachable. This reveals a bit of Tomoko's failure to see beyond her stereotypes.” I don't think Tomoko were pissed, she rather looked shocked, nervous, I don't say she wouldn't get shocked if the incident had happened with only them tow present, however, that defied enormously her socialization skills, it’s only matter of see the sweat drops running along her face, even if you pay the enough attention, Mako also was shocked and nervous because it was happening in the lunch time. I suppose I wrote a too big wall of text, and I'm so sorry, before I forget it, I think you should see this.